


【mobRV+PMRV】交易

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: mobRV+PMRV。一上来就是抹布车，请事先做好心理准备。





	【mobRV+PMRV】交易

**Author's Note:**

> 一上来就有mob车，再次预警。

Revolver正在被男人抱。  
纵然他本人也算不上身形瘦小，但毕竟年龄刚刚及上法定成年线，面对年长的男性显得小了一号。当然这只不过是虚拟的网络空间中的体型差，实际如何他不知道，也没有特别在意过。  
对方依仗虚拟体比平均人类更强的力量，将双手从他双膝下穿过轻松把他整个人抱起，他另一部分的体重就压在两人相接的下体。  
Revolver双手搭在男人的肩膀上，但他懒得费力去分担自己的重量，任由整个人都软在男人怀中，被他压在墙上肏弄。  
男人把脸贴到Revolver耳边，Revolver皱皱眉，轻微地躲闪了一下。  
「Revolver大人，」男人显然已经对他的排斥习以为常，「您竟然突然换了新的虚拟体，真让我惊喜。之前的我认识多久了？三年？啊不对，好像已经五年之久了吧。之前就一直在猜测您究竟是何等容貌，想来一定是难得的美人，现今一见果然如此。甚至您比我猜测中的每种样貌都来得更加美丽动人，而且更加年轻……您现在还不到20岁吧，那我最初冒犯您的时候，您只有几岁呢？」  
Revolver瞥他一眼没说话。对方是他用了很久的老道的情报贩子，向他透露任何和现实有关的信息都是存在隐患的。  
他没答话，男人却自己愈发兴奋起来，下身的动作突然加快。他对Revolver的敏感带清楚得很，顶得怀中人也绷紧了柔韧的身子，后穴更是自发地收缩绞住了腔内的巨物。  
「Revolver大人！」男人失控地叫着青年的名字，夹杂着含糊不清的污言秽语。他一次比一次插入得更深，像是追求着这具美妙的身体深处的宝藏的亡命之徒，直到抓住他幻想中的宝藏，将贪婪的欲望尽数发泄在终点。  
男人的雄物射了一次，还硬挺着埋在Revolver体内。他往外抽了点，又顶了进去。  
「出去。」  
他看向Revolver的脸，完美的五官依旧是漠然的表情，仿佛刚刚加重的呼吸和轻微的呻吟声都是不曾存在过的。  
「这才刚一次而已，而且您都还没释放过吧。」他低声下气地用恳求一般的语气说道，但本来就没有什么情分，Revolver自然无动于衷。  
「我们的条约里从来都算的你射精的次数而不是我的。这次的情报不值得再高的价钱，想要更多报酬就拿出相应的价值来。」  
男人早就知道会是这样的结果，也没受挫，但也没立刻就听话退出。他又把脸凑了过去。  
「您这次面罩也开启了一部分，正好……」  
Revolver眨了一次眼，隔着护目镜盯着迫近的男人的脸。  
没听到他的拒绝，男人便大胆地靠了过来。但还没等他尝到梦想中的甜美，便好像被一股巨力迎头撞上，身体不自觉地向后跌去。  
他摔坐在地上，抬眼看去汉诺骑士的领导者已经将虚拟体的衣着完全恢复了原状，单手叉腰俯视着他。  
「还想维持合作关系就别做出格的举动。你的替代品并不难找。」  
男人干笑几声，也不起身就直接下了线。Revolver等他的虚拟体完全消失，扭头看向巷子的转角：「这种时候偷窥真是恶趣味啊，Playmaker。」  
他对话的对象被发现了便不再遮掩，直接从拐角走了出来。来人还没开口，左手小臂上的决斗盘中暗之伊格尼斯先钻了出来。  
「Revolver你竟然在做这么肮脏的交易吗！」  
「Ai，你闭嘴。」  
决斗盘的主人平日让聒噪的AI闭嘴并不罕见，这次却直接果断地将决斗盘静了音。  
Playmaker看着一副坦然姿态的Revolver，沉默了一会儿，终于问出了第一句话：「五年前开始一直？」  
Revolver从鼻中发出嗤笑，但还是做出了回应：「正如你听到的一样。」  
「一直都和……那个人？」  
「怎么可能。说到底不过就是交易，各取所需。重要的也不是卖家而是商品，一个卖家收不齐就多找几家。」  
「只要有需要，就可以随便出卖身体吗？」  
「有『必要』的话。」Revolver挑眉纠正他的用词。  
Playmaker深吸了一口气，走上前去。  
「随便谁你都可以跟他上床吗？」  
「我不否定。怎么？感兴趣的话你也可以。」  
Playmaker突然抬起手臂压在Revolver脸侧的墙上，把他挤在墙壁和自己中间的狭小间隔中。Revolver则是不以为意，反而抬手勾勾Playmaker的下巴。  
「不知道有什么交换条件的话我给你提个建议？把你的伊格尼斯给我，我可以让你睡五次，唔十次也不算多，」他看着少年逐渐青下来的脸色反而兴致又高昂了一些，「毕竟是这么高价的商品……现实中给你睡都不是不可以。」  
最后那半句话他向前探了探头，伏在Playmaker的耳畔用气声吹进了少年的耳朵里。  
「你——」Revolver突然被揪住了领子顶在墙壁上，似乎看到荧绿色眼珠深处有火苗在跳动，他听到少年压低了声音按捺着愤怒的质问，「不只是在Link Vrains里，在现实中你也会做这种交易吗？」  
「怎么可能，」Revolver瞪了他一眼，打掉他的手，「能跟我交易的都不是什么好打发的角色，我难道还特地冒着身份暴露的危险线下见面不成。」  
本来还想调戏一下高中生，结果对面竟然一点都没领会他的暗示。他撇撇嘴，双手环胸盯着少年人皱起的眉头，又继续说道：「话都说完了？我要下线了。」  
「等等。」Playmaker将双臂按在他身体两侧，他挑了挑眉。  
「还有什么事？」  
Playmaker视线跳到下面，他在看什么Revolver不猜也知道，但他现在已经没那个心思了。  
在Revolver的注视下Playmaker再次开口：「把Ai交给你是不可能的，但还有其他交易的项目。比如让我不把你的影像资料散布出去。」  
Revolver没能立刻明白他的意思。他们都知道彼此在现实中的相貌，但都是SOL的通缉对象，除非想要搞得鱼死网破否则肯定不会泄露现实相关的信息。  
「刚刚那个男人一定会对你的事情很感兴趣吧。如果他得到了你的影像，说不好能从城市公共摄像头中找到你的踪迹，在现实中也缠上你。就算他胆子没那么大，自己的照片被拿来当其他男人的下酒菜也不会舒坦吧。」  
「你是在威胁我？」  
「我的确是这么打算的。」  
Revolver当然讨厌被人威胁，但Playmaker满溢出来的醋味倒是让他十分受用。加之明明已经怒极了，却只不过是把他圈在自己身体和墙壁之间，简直规矩得像只驯养好的温顺大型犬。  
随后他确信Playmaker确实是属狗的，Playmaker凑过来轻咬他紧抿住的嘴唇，又伸舌头舔来舔去的。Revolver伸出双臂环住Playmaker肩膀，微张了口将门口徘徊的色胆包天的家伙引了进来。  
Playmaker伸舌进去，还没来得及一探究竟就被Revolver尖尖的犬齿咬住了。Revolver自认为力道不小，但是某人一点反应都没有，依旧铁了心往深了钻，他便更不客气，用上了八九分的力气教训起来。  
他咬得越用力，Playmaker那边反而更肆无忌惮起来。膝盖挤入他两条腿之间，用小腹摩擦他勃起的下体。可气的是Revolver那边本来就没平复下来，被他一搅和敏感的下身更脆弱不堪一击，胀得比先前还高。他自控不得主动去蹭Playmaker，却故意吊着他一样一点回应都没有——明明Playmaker那边鼓得没比他好到哪儿去。  
既然不想搞那就滚远点！Revolver也不再抱着他脖子，改推他肩膀想要把他赶走。这时候Playmaker倒是反应迅速，一手抓他一边的手腕顶在墙上，没了胳膊的打扰，Playmaker矮矮身子，上面亲亲咬咬，下面顶在一起不急不缓蹭蹭。Revolver又想咬他又想挣开手腕的束缚，又想下身脱困最好抬腿踹一脚出去，但是哪里都不听他指挥，一点像样的反抗都拿不出来。  
Playmaker的举动也就是用羽毛挠痒痒的程度，没得半点用处反而越来越磨人。Revolver也不咬人了，唇齿纠缠中含糊不清地骂着：「你有完没完？」  
Playmaker却不回答他，只是同样含糊地叫他名字：「Revolver，Revolver……了见……」  
这种时候叫真名是明确的犯规行为。宿敌定位的年下角色黏黏腻腻一声叫出来，Revolver愣了神，还没灵魂归位，下身一阵脱离控制地战栗起来。他双腿夹紧了顶在中间的Playmaker的大腿，就这么丢了一次。  
他的喘息被Playmaker的吻压了回去，化为一阵闷在口中的呜咽。Playmaker也不再约束他的双手，而是抓住他的腰，像是防着他会腿一软摔下去一样。实际上这确实是毫无必要的担心了，两人的嘴唇终于分离后，Revolver靠在背后的墙上，闭上眼睛安静吸了几口气就缓了过来。  
等他睁眼看的时候，Playmaker正吐舌头向外吹凉气。Link Vrains里看不见血，但能看到虚拟体受损后露出的浅红色内部数据，看样子Revolver确实下嘴不轻。  
Playmaker还扯着他没撒手，两个人小腹依旧贴在一起，Revolver感觉得出对方是完全没半点纾解。但那和他又有什么关系呢？  
他不怀好意地勾勾唇角：「你自己解决吧。」  
Playmaker意识到他想干嘛，但是没事先做好充足准备怎么可能抓得住汉诺领导。他皱着眉头，眼睁睁看着怀中的虚拟体慢慢消失，只能白白咋舌。  
「下次我会讨回来的。」

等鸿上了见从椅子上坐起来，回味Playmaker最后那个吃瘪的表情，突然发觉了一个问题。  
谁都没占了谁便宜吧？他要讨回个鬼啊？


End file.
